Your Perfect Image
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: It's the lull between a challenge's end and the elimination ceremony. There's nothing to do but sit and worry and fret and lose her mind! Courtney really needs to just get out of the loser cabin. Naturally she finds Scott along the way. Set after the challenge of episode 6.


**Can't stop won't stop. YOU CAN"T MAKE ME! I actually planned to write this one before 'Raindrops' but then that picture popped up and killed my inspiration. But it's more fitting this way since this installment comes after 'Raindrops' anyway. And yes, this story relies heavily on the fact they lose in episode 6. So they better lose. *grumbles* :P Enjoy!**

It is right after the egg hunting challenge, in the lull between challenge and elimination ceremony. Courtney sits restlessly within the loser cabin. She can't believe they lost – and they have six teammates! All logic dictates her team should have crushed those loser heroes along with her loser ex-boyfriend. And yet…they did not.

She breathes out heavily, unsettling the bangs at the center of her forehead. She swipes at the bangs to get them back in the proper place, but it does little good. She groans and leaps up in one swift movement. She can't take it anymore. She can't sit in her another moment. It just solidifies the bitter reality that they will be voting someone off tonight.

Courtney grimaces. She stops and bites her lip. It also reminds her of what Heather told her and Scott earlier. _Alejandro's convincing everyone to vote for Scott._ She doesn't believe Heather for one moment, but considering what's at stake if it is true she can't help but be bothered by it – a lot.

Courtney shakes her head and rids herself of these horrible thoughts. There's no reason to be worried. "Pssh…I don't even care anyway." She shoves her hands into her pockets, straightens, and quickly exits the cabin. She won't admit it, but she does so in a last ditch effort to escape the disconcerting possibilities.

Automatically she heads in the direction of the boy's cabin. She doesn't realize it at first, concentrating on walking her fury and concern off. Only as she hears a whistling tune on the air does she look up and see the cabin as well as the source of the sound.

Scott sits on the steps of the cabin. He whistles softly to himself as he concentrates on his hands. Within his hand is a piece of wood. He carefully chisels away at it, his hand steady as ever. He refuses to mess it up again. He's already tried twice before and upon a second glance noticed inconsistencies. But this time it will be perfect.

Courtney raises a brow and eyes him curiously. She brings her hands out of her pockets and loosens noticeably as she walks closer to him. "What are you doing?" She bends forward, her hands on her knees as she tries to see into his hands.

Scott glances up. He smiles at her. "Whittling." He says simply. He swiftly goes back to chipping away at the wood with his knife. But he doesn't ignore her. "It's kind of a favorite pastime of mine." And it can even be a clever tool for winning the competition a la season four.

Courtney stands back up, a frown creasing her features. She silently watches him work on whatever it is for a moment, but within seconds she is drumming her fingers on her arms and fidgeting. She can't stand it. "How can you do that?"

Scott blinks up at her. "Do what?" His brows knit together.

"**That.**" She flings her arms outward in exasperation. "I mean, how can you sit there and just be so relaxed?" She sighs softly. "Aren't you worried?"

Scott stares blankly at her. "Worried?" He lowers his project and gives her his full attention. "Why should I be? We're not competing right now. Might as well save my energy for worrying in a life or death situation, am I right?" He chuckles.

Courtney rolls her eyes at him. "We're always competing." She points at him. Her eyes spark with intensity. "And we lost." The intensity gives way to apprehension in an instant. "Someone's going home."

Scott understands the words beneath her words. _It might be you._ He grins despite the circumstances. "Aw, come on babe. It's nothing to get worked up about. Besides, you know we have Gwen on our side no matter how we vote."

Courtney cringes at the mention of the girl. "I know." She sighs. "But…" It's impossible to trust anyone fully. In a way she doesn't even trust Scott. He's nice, sure, but this is a competition. And he was well known in season four for screwing everyone eight ways to Sunday.

Scott frowns. "Come on." He pats the spot next to him. "Sit and relax with me." The wood in his hand knocks softly against the porch with his motion.

Courtney looks intently at the spot he indicates, as if some venomous snake lurks just beyond her sight. But really, she's being paranoid. There's no reason to not sit with him. So she moves over and settles herself where he said.

Scott beams. "And I'll even let you see my little project." He says proudly. But just as suddenly he drops his gaze to the ground and pulls the wood to his other side. "But…um, it's not ready yet." He chuckles nervously.

Courtney blinks over at him. Her eyes narrow into slits and lips puff out. "What the heck? You just got crazy awkward. And out of nowhere." From their night out in the rain she realized that he gets that way when she is too nice, but this is new.

Scott smiles awkwardly. "No, it's nothing." He shakes his head and bends over his work again. "Just…just give me a minute." He rambles on until his voice slowly fades off into a soft string of mumbling.

Courtney crosses her arms over her chest and scowls lightly at him. Still, there's no reason to argue. She finds she really doesn't like the idea with him anyway. It's nothing like Duncan. **He's** nothing like Duncan. "So," She says slowly. "Who are we voting off again?"

Scott snorts. "You just can't keep your mind off the game, can you?" He quirks a brow at her, but only for the briefest of moments. He needs to finish this.

Courtney sticks her tongue out. "Well excuse me for not wanting to see you go home." She eyes widen immediately after. Did she say that? No way did she just say that out loud.

Scott smiles warmly to himself. "I appreciate the concern." He says in earnest. "But I'd rather you be calm and relaxed – happy – than worked up, even if it's for my sake."

Courtney's stupor passes into shock. For an instant she swears her heart stops. "Happy?" She breathes. _He…just wants me happy?_ What does that even mean?

Scott glances back at her as he notices how stiff she suddenly is. "What?" He raises a brow. "Did I say something wrong?" A flicker of worry comes into his eyes. _Damn it! _Healways says **something **wrong. That's another reason he never bothered with girls. He is such a screw up.

Courtney sees in a flash the thoughts running through his mind. "No!" She quickly shakes off her shock. "No, not at all. It's just…" She side glances. She twiddles her thumbs. "No one's ever said that. There's always…ulterior motives…"

Scott feels relief wash over him, but also a sense of pity. He wants to ask it – didn't Duncan want you happy – but he knows that will only make things worse. "Well, that's what's important to me." He averts his eyes.

Courtney peeks at him. She smiles softly as she sees the genuineness in his expression. "Thank you…" She whispers. A faint blush rises in her cheeks. "Again."

Scott looks back at her and grins. "It's nothing." He snickers. "Again." There is a beat of hesitation then and in the next instant he brings his hands around toward her. "I, um…finished." Close enough. As perfect as he wants it to be, there's just no way. She's just too perfect to emulate.

Courtney perks and excitement flashes in her eye. Her smile stretches across her face and her heart beats a little faster. "Ok…" She nods.

Scott unfurls his fingers and reveals the carving. It is a perfect mirror of Courtney herself. Her neck leads down into a perfectly circular base.

Courtney sucks in a sharp breath. Staring back at her is…her. Her hair is the same shape and length and her eyes curved just right, in the permanent slant somewhere between irritation and content. Honestly it seems more beautiful than she thinks herself. But most of all, the smooth carved wood hurts. And it hits hard.

Scott ducks his head slightly. He swallows hard. "Well…?" He already can pick out imperfections in the carving, especially her lips. He is sure that's what she's seeing too. He has no idea of the memories flashing through her mind.

Courtney slowly reaches out for it. She takes it and just as slowly brings it back to her. She stares intently at the intricate design and subconsciously rubs her fingers over the smooth surface. It's just like back then. _I made this for you_. Her ex's voice rings loud and clear. _This is really weird and creepy…but I love it!_ Her lip trembles faintly and her heart clenches. _I'll never forget you…_

Scott's brows knit together as he searches her face desperately for some sort of answer. "Courtney…" There's that edge again – so sad. Only this time the edge he sees is so evident that it hurts. His stomach twists at the sight.

"It's…" She chokes out. "Just like then…" A thin layer of tears clouds her eyes. She clutches tightly onto the carving. "He…he carved me…a skull…"

Scott starts. His eyes widen with understanding. "I didn't know." He says weakly. His shoulders slump. Even when he tries his best his best just isn't good enough. He always screws something up.

Courtney shakes her head and presses her lips into a flat line. "No, it's not your fault." She scowls heatedly at the ground. "It's me. I'm just so weak." She kicks at the stairs.

Scott frowns deeply. "No you're not." He reaches out and lays a hand on hers. "You're human. And he hurt you. So the memories hurt too."

Courtney sniffles and wipes her other hand across her face. "I'm sorry." She curls her fingers around his hand and holds on tight, the wooden head separating their palms. "It's nice, really. And really good actually." She manages a smile. "How'd you get so good?"

Scott perks instantly. "Like I said, it's a favorite pass time of mine." He points at himself and a large smile spreads across his face. "I did it all the time back home and do it now when I'm bored or nervous or-"

"HA!" Courtney bursts out. She shoves her finger in his face. "I **knew** it." She grins.

Scott starts. He blinks at her.

"You said you weren't worried, but you said just now that you do this when you're _nervous_." She snickers. "I knew you couldn't be completely calm about losing."

Scott stares for a long moment at her, then he smirks. "No, you asked me if I was worried. I'm not – because I'm doing this." He pokes her on the nose. "Nice try."

Courtney scowls and sticks her lips out in a pout. "It still counts." She grumbles. She crosses her arms and looks the other way.

Scott chuckles at her behavior. She never ceases to amuse him. She's not really mad anyway. It would not be half as cute if it was more than a simple pout.

Courtney proves his point in the next instant. She settles her gaze on him again. "Well, either way," She smiles shyly. "Thanks for making this for me." She raises the carving and stares fondly at it. "It…really looks like me." A fire flickers in her eyes. "And is much more meaningfully than a dumb skull."

Scott frowns slightly. Somehow she doubts that old skull carving means so little to her, but she doesn't need to be patronized. "Well," He licks his lips carefully. "I don't like to think of it as you." As she eyes him quizzically he smiles bashfully. "I mean, you're perfect…but, I could never make that perfect."

Courtney glows with his words. "Scott…" She smiles tenderly. "I'm not a God." Although there were times a long time ago when she pretended to be. "I could never be perfect. But," She touches his hand lightly. "It's sweet you think so."

Scott smiles just as softly back at her. "Alright. Then it's your perfect image – faults and all."

Courtney narrows her eyes playfully. "Hold up – I may not be perfect, but who said anything about faults?" She grins.

Scott snorts. "My bad." He grins right back.

Courtney laughs softly. "So," She scoots over closer. "Can you show me how you do it?" She leans her head over against his shoulder. "It'd be cool to see the process."

Scott stiffens a little as she leans on him. His heart beats double time and he opens his mouth around empty words.

Courtney frowns thoughtfully. "Hmm…" She taps her chin. "Oh!" She claps her hands together and bounces off of Scott to make eye contact. "And how about you do Duncan?"

Scott raises a brow at her. He frowns deeply.

Courtney's lips curve into a malicious grin. "So I can cut his head off."

Scott's eyes light with deviousness. His smile matches her own. "You got it, babe." He grabs another piece of wood and holds it this time so she can easily watch. Besides, any mistakes will be fitting. Perhaps he'll even over-exaggerate the features to make Duncan look like he truly is – a fool.

Courtney settles back against Scott. "Ok," She sighs contentedly. "Let's do this." All the while she holds the carving close to her heart. Even if Scott leaves tonight, he'll never truly be gone now. For it may be her perfect image – but all she sees is his heart within it.

**So what did you think? I really love the idea of him whittling something for her since that is something he does. Not just that, but also it bringing up memories for Courtney. It has like zero chance of happening on the show, but it would be adorable. And that's why I exist! To make all Scourtney dreams a reality! lol, no. But if you have a short plot suggestion feel free to tell me. BUT you have to at least tell me what you think of this story. Don't review just to give a suggestion. :/ And I reserve the right not to accept your ideas, ok?**

**Sorry, I don't mean to sound mean. It's just a rule of mine. Oh, but I already have one more idea planned so any suggestions will come after that. :) And the more canon sounding your suggestion is the more likely I am to do it. I'm trying to fit all these stories in the 'in between' of the episodes.**

**Also, note: I would have never had him call her babe if canon did not make it a reality. lol I would have never pegged him as someone who talks that way. And the picture of inspiration is both on tumblr and the cover for this story.**

**Well, please review! :)**


End file.
